This invention relates to a communications apparatus powered by a battery.
Recent advances in semiconductor techniques have led to devices of increasingly smaller size. This has made it possible to manufacture battery-powered electrical devices such as a miniature communications terminal with functions other than those of the communications terminal. For example, a device that combines a portable telephone with a digital camera makes it possible for an image captured by the digital camera to be transmitted immediately by using the data communications function of the portable telephone. Combining a communications function with others functions, in this manner, makes it possible to provide greater convenience.
When a portable telephone and a digital camera, which have been cited above as an example of a device combining a communications function with additional functions, are driven by a single power supply (battery), a large amount of the battery power is consumed by the digital camera and situations arise in which the battery becomes incapable of supplying sufficient power to the portable telephone, thereby rendering the telephone function useless, before the user becomes aware of it.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to improve a battery-powered communications apparatus having a communications function combined with another function.
Another object of the present invention is to prevent undesirable consumption of power.
Another object of the present invention is to prevent excessive use of a function other than a communications function.
Another object of the present invention is to prevent excessive use of functions other than a communications function, thereby preventing the communications function from becoming unusable.
A further object of the present invention is to be able to use a communications function, with certainty, until a predetermined time.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a communications apparatus in which functions other than a communications function are controlled dependent upon time and battery status.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a communications apparatus which presents a notification conforming to time and the status of a battery during the charging of the battery.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a communications apparatus in which communication means is capable of being used until the time expected that the battery is charged next.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a communications apparatus in which control consumption of power conforming to the location expected that the battery is charged next.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.